


Leverage

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danko's federal team has brought in the fugitive Peter Petrelli. Danko has a plan on how to best turn this situation to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Yet Another Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme](http://47-trek-47.livejournal.com/280938.html).

An aide waved down Danko in the control room. “Sir, we’ve got Peter Petrelli.”

 

Danko quickly glanced around the room, then lowered his voice. “Does the Senator know?”

 

“Not yet. Would you like me to call him?”

 

“No. No,” Danko says thoughtfully. “Put Peter in room seven for interrogation.”

 

“But sir, room seven doesn’t have the mandated recording equipment for—.”

 

“I know that, soldier. Put him in room seven.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Danko straightens up and turns to look at Nathan, sitting pretty behind his desk in his glass-walled office. “I’ll inform our fearless leader.”  
\--

 

 

“Senator.”

 

 

Nathan looked up from his computer monitor. When he recognized Danko, irritation flashed briefly in his eyes before he masked it. Danko smiled grimly; it was so easy to get under Petrelli’s skin.

 

 

“What do you want?” the Senator snapped.

 

 

“We’ve apprehended your brother.”

 

Petrelli’s whole bearing changed. “Peter? Is he alright? Where is he?”

 

“He’s fine. I was about to start the interrogation.”

 

“No.” Nathan stood up and grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair. “I need to speak with him first.”

 

“With all due respect, Senator, the man is a terrorist. He broke into my home and shot me, for God’s sake. He can’t be handled with kid gloves.”

 

“I know my brother,” Petrelli said. “I can find out what we need to know.”

 

“Senator, I know my business. If you’re challenging my authority—.”

 

“I will handle this,” Nathan said firmly.

 

“Okay,” Danko said, pretending to consider. “I suppose you could participate.”

 

“Where is he?”  
\--

 

Danko led Nathan to the top floor and stopped outside the room he’d prepared. “Senator, I hope you’re not planning to let your personal interests interfere with—.”

 

“Let me see my brother,” he demanded.

 

“Okay.” Danko opened the door and watched Nathan storm into the room. He closed the door behind him, locking it from the outside. He walked to the next door and let himself into room seven.

 

Inside, Peter Petrelli was pacing the room with his arms locked behind him in handcuffs, barefoot and in street clothes, disdaining the room’s single wooden chair. When he saw Danko, his eyes narrowed in hate. “You,” he snapped.

 

“So like your brother,” Danko muttered under his breath. Then, louder, he said, “Sit down, Peter.”

 

“No. You can’t hold me here without a warrant. I have rights.”

 

“You’re a terrorist,” Danko said impatiently. “Your rights are gone.” He grabbed Peter by the shoulder and shoved him into the chair. He was half-surprised at how easily he went. Whatever Peter’s powers were—and they seemed to change constantly—they apparently were no use to him now.

 

“You won’t get away with this,” Peter warned, and Danko almost laughed in his face at the cliché. “I have friends.”

 

“Who?” Danko asked. “Parkman? Suresh? They’re in custody. Your niece is in no position to help anyone. Who do you think is going to come riding to your rescue?”

 

Peter clenched his jaw stubbornly. Danko felt a little tingle as he realizes that this was going to be _fun_.

 

“Your brother, right?” Danko said. “I hate to disillusion you, but that’s not going to happen. Who do you think ordered this interrogation?”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“No, Peter. You see that?” Danko pointed to the west wall of the room. “One-way mirror. Senator Petrelli insisted on watching the interrogation personally.”

 

“If that’s true, let me see him. I want to talk to him.”

 

“You don’t have anything to bargain with, Peter. He knows his duty, knows what has to be done here. And he knows all about you, Peter Petrelli. He had some very enlightening advice on how to get what we need from you.”

 

“Let me see my brother.” Peter stood up, and Danko shoved him back down.

 

“I don’t negotiate with terrorists.”

 

Peter lunged at him, but Danko was ready. He used Peter’s momentum to swing him head first into the wall. That stunned Peter long enough for Danko to get him down on the ground, pinned on his belly with Danko’s knee on his back.

 

“Tell me about your powers, Peter. How do they work?”

 

“Fuck you,” Peter spat.

 

Danko slammed Peter’s head into the floor. “Wrong answer.” He pulled at the hem of Peter’s shirt, working it past awkward, pain-dazed limbs to tangle around the handcuffs.

 

“Geroffa me,” Peter slurred. He struggled again, and Danko grabbed hold of his hair and slammed Peter’s head into the floor twice more, hard.

 

“That’s for my arm,” he sneered. While he was stunned, Danko stripped off Peter’s jeans and underwear, leaving him naked on the floor, shivering in pain.

 

With the toe of his boot, Danko flipped Peter over, expecting to see his face a bloody mess. Instead, Peter was wiping blood off of skin that was whole and unmarked. His nose wasn’t even broken. “You’re a healer, like Claire Bennet,” he said slowly.

 

Peter pounced at him again, and this time Danko grabbed him by the shoulders and snapped his knee up into Peter’s chin. He watched in fascination as Peter’s split lip knit itself back together.

 

“This makes things even easier,” Danko said. He shoved Peter to the floor again, and dropped down on top of him. “You see, Nathan knows the most effective ways to motivate you, Peter.” He pried Peter’s ass-cheeks apart with his hands. “He told me exactly what to do to you.”

 

Peter’s pathetic struggles were easily quelled. Even when Danko shoved a dry finger into Peter’s ass, Peter just didn’t have the strength to break free. After a few moments of intense but ineffectual struggle, Peter lay still, panting for breath as Danko worked his finger in and out of Peter’s ass.

 

“Looks like your brother was knew what he was talking about,” Danko said. “This really does quiet you right down.”

 

That sent Peter into another round of fruitless struggles, bucking back against his tormentor. Danko realized he was enjoying this more than he thought, and decided it was time to bring the interrogation to the next level.

 

“Tell me, Peter, who else are you hiding?” Peter tried to push him off. Danko pulled his finger out of Peter and gave him a sharp punch in the kidney to quiet him down. “Who are you hiding?”

 

“Fuck you,” Peter panted.

 

“Unfortunate choice of words.” Danko reached down to unzip his pants and pull out the cock that had been hard since he’d first hit Peter. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but Nathan said it might be the only way.”

 

Danko lined his cock up against Peter’s ass, and Peter began to fight in earnest. “No. Damn it, no!”

 

Danko lifted his eyes to look at the mirror. He knew that on the other side, Nathan was watching, helpless. He kept his eyes trained on the mirror as he jerked his hips forward, tearing through tight resistance to bury the tip of his cock in Peter’s ass.

 

Peter muffled his cry of pain into his shoulder. Danko hoped it was still loud enough to be heard through the speakers in the observation room.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Danko asked calmly.

 

Peter said nothing—probably in a misguided attempt to maintain his tattered dignity.

 

Danko jabbed his cock in further, eliciting a gasp that was almost a sob. God, Peter was tight. “Do you want me to stop?” Danko asked again. When Peter didn’t answer immediately, Danko pulled back in preparation for another punishing thrust.

 

Peter choked out, “Stop.”

 

Danko patted him gently on the shoulder. “Okay, Peter. This can all stop if you tell me where your friends are. Hiro Nakamura, Gabriel Gray, anyone else you’re protecting. Tell me, and this can all stop.”

 

Peter lay his head down on the cold concrete and tried to catch his breath. “I can’t tell you,” he said at last.

 

“Well, your brother said you were stubborn. He also said that this,” he slammed into Peter again, burying himself almost all the way, “Would be the best way to break that stubborn streak.” Danko thrust into Peter several more times in quick succession until he was buried to the hilt and Peter lay trembling and sweating beneath him. “What do you think, Peter? Does your brother know what he’s talking about?”

 

“Stop,” Peter said weakly. “You can’t do this.”

 

“Peter, we’ve been over this. No one is going to help you. Your brother,” he pointed to the mirror, “Is the one running this freak show, so give up any fantasy that he’s going to charge in here and save you.”

 

“Nathan wouldn’t do this…”

 

“Oh kid. I bet you know him better than that.” Danko pulled out and stabbed back into Peter, enjoying the too-hot, too-tight clench around his dick.

 

“Please—.”

 

Such a sweet syllable breaking from Peter’s mouth only spurred Danko on. His fingers dug brutally in to Peter’s hips. With that healing power in effect, the bruises wouldn’t last. In fact, there would be no evidence at all; Danko could do whatever he wanted.

 

He fucked Peter as hard and deep as he could, recklessly, heedless of the pain he knew he must be causing. Beneath him, Peter stifled his whimpers. His hands strained desperately against the cuffs.

 

Danko looked up at the glass and bared his teeth. He hoped Nathan was getting a good show.

 

“Please,” Peter pleaded. His words came out in jerky gasps as Danko kept pounding into him. “Tell Nathan I’m sorry. I’ll talk. Stop, please. I’ll talk.”

 

Danko shoved in all the way and leaned down to whisper in Peter’s ear. “To tell you the truth, we don’t need your information. Nathan just wanted you punished for betraying him. He wanted to see you get taken down a peg, and I’m just lucky enough to do the honors.”

 

Danko went back to fucking Peter at a punishing pace, but now Peter just lay there passively. Danko looked right at the glass when he came. He pulled out just in time for the last jets of his come to mark Peter’s back and shoulders.

 

He cleaned himself off with a hand that he then wiped in Peter’s hair. He zipped up and was headed for the door when he heard Peter call out, “Wait,” in a weak and raspy voice.

 

Danko turned and sauntered back to stand above the broken man. “What?”

 

“Nathan.” Peter’s voice broke on the word, and he tried again. “Nathan is one of us.”

 

Danko was sure he hadn’t heard correctly. “What?”

 

“He has an ability,” Peter rasped, hate in his eyes. “He can fly.”

 

A slow smile spread over Danko’s face as the evidence slipped into place. He was a fool not to have seen it before. He turned to the mirror, where Nathan had to be howling his rage to the heavens. “Thank you Peter,” Danko said. “You’ve been very helpful.”


End file.
